Redewendung
In der von Joanne K. Rowling erdachten Welt der Zauberer und Hexen gibt es zahlreiche beliebte Redewendungen, die sie aus dem Sprachgebrauch britischer Muggel in die Magische Welt übertragen hat. Da einige der Redewendungen nicht wörtlich aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzen sind wurden bei der Übertragung der Harry-Potter-Bücher teilweise unterschiedliche geläufige Redewendungen aus der Muggelwelt in die Magische Welt übertragen, die Vergleichbares aussagen. Magische/ Englische Redewendungen, welche auch auf Deutsch bekannt sind *Original: Merlin's Beard! *dt. Übersetzung: Beim Barte des Merlin! (in den Harry Potter Büchern öfter verwendeter Ausruf) * Bedeutung: sinngemäß: Unglaublich; nicht zu fassen! * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Beim Barte des Propheten" - * Original: Gulping Gargoyles oder Galloping Gargoyles * dt. Übersetzung: Schluckende Wasserspeier! (HP I/4) dt. Übersetzung:Würgende Wasserspeier! (HP 5/27) * Bedeutung: Kraftausdrücke, die Unbehagen oder Überraschung ausdrücken * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Heiliger Strohsack" - *Original:We 've been working like house elves here *dt. Übersetzung: Wir haben hier geschuftet wie die Hauselfen (HP IV/14) *Bedeutung: schweres, angestrengtes Arbeiten *vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Wir haben geschuftet wie die Brunnenputzer"- - * Original: It fell off the back of a broom * dt. Übersetzung: Es ist von einem Besen hinten runter gefallen (HP V/2) * Bedeutung: Ausdruck dafür, dass etwas Hehlerware ist --vgl. engl.: It fell off the back of a truck * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Es ist vom Lastwagen gefallen" - * Original: (He) can get off his high hippogriff * dt. Übersetzung: (Er) kann von seinem hohen Hippogreif runterkommen (HP VII/2) * Bedeutung: rechthaberischer Spruch: (Er) braucht sich nichts einzubilden * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Er kann von seinem hohen Ross runterkommen" - * Original: To a source most journalists would swap their wand for... * dt. Übersetzung:... für die die meisten Journalisten ihre Zauberstäbe eintauschen würden... (HP VII/2) * Bedeutung: Angeberische Beschreibung von etwas höchst Begehrenswertem * vergleichbare dt Muggelredewendung: "Viele würden ihre rechte Hand dafür hergeben" - * Original: I'm only yanking your wand * dt. Übersetzung: Ich führ dich nur am Zauberstab herum (HP VII/4) * Bedeutung: Jemand in die Irre führen * vergleichbare dt Muggelredewendung: "Jemanden an der Nase herumführen" - * Original: They breed like Gnomes * dt. Übersetzung: Die vermehren sich wie die Gnome (HP VII/8) * Bedeutung: Umschreibende verächtliche Äußerung über eine kinderreiche Familie oder Sippe * vergleichbare dt Muggelredewendung: "Die vermehren sich wie die Kaninchen" Magische Redewendungen, die nur sinngemäß übertragen wurden * Original: Eat slugs * dt. Übersetzung: Friss Schnecken (= Nacktschnecken) ( HP II/6) * Bedeutung: verschwinde * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "hau ab, verpiss dich", "mache einen Abgang" - * Original: Eat dung * dt Übersetzung. Friss Mist (HP IV/11) * Bedeutung: verschwinde * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Friss deine eigene Scheiße" - * Original: It's no good crying over spilt potion (Übersetzung- wörtlich: Es hat keinen Zweck zu jammern, wenn der Trank schon verschüttet ist) * engl. Muggel- Redewendung: it's no good crying over spilt milk * dt. Übersetzung: Zu spät zum Jammern - das Kind ist schon in den Kessel gefallen (HP V/2) * sinngemäß: Das Unglück ist schon passiert * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: ... " das Kind ist schon in den Brunnen gefallen" - * Original: But the cat's among the pixies now (Übersetzung- wörtlich: Aber die Katze ist schon mitten unter den Wichteln) * engl. Muggel- Redewendung: "Cat among the pigeons" (Übersetzung- wörtlich: die Katze ist unter den Tauben) Buchtitel von Agatha Christie "Die Katze im Taubenschlag" * dt. Übersetzung: Der Wichtel ist jetzt auf dem Dach (HP V/2) * sinngemäß: Jetzt ist das komplizierte Problem eingetreten * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Jetzt ist die Kacke am dampfen" oder der "Rote Hahn auf dem Dach" oder "Das Haus steht in Flammen" - * Original: We might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. ( Übersetzung wörtlich: Es ist egal, ob wir nun für einen Drachen oder für ein Ei gehängt werden). * engl. Muggel-Redewendung: "We might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb."( Übersetzung wörtlich: Egal, ob wir für ein Schaf oder ein Lamm gehängt werden.) * dt. Übersetzung: Jetzt müssen wir in den bitteren Kürbis beißen (HP V/2) Da diese Aussage im Zusammenhang mit Harrys drohender Bestrafung durch das Zaubereiministerium steht, geht die dt. Übersetzung etwas an der Aussage vorbei. * Bedeutung: Resignierende Feststellung, dass gegen das eingetretene Unglück nichts mehr zu machen ist * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "jetzt müssen wir in den saueren Apfel beißen" - * Original: Now, don't fly off the handle again... * dt. Übersetzung: jetzt flieg nicht wieder gleich vom Besen (HP V/16) * Bedeutung: "Reg' dich nicht wieder so auf!" * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung:..."Jetzt, fahr nicht gleich wieder aus der Haut" oder "Geh nicht gleich wieder an die Decke!" - * Original: ...Wasn´ room ter swing a Kneazle... * engl. Muggelredewendung:'' "wasn't room to swing a cat" '' (wörtliche Übersetzung: Es war nicht genügend Platz um eine 'Katze' zu schwingen) * engl. Bedeutung: bezeichnet sehr beengte Platzverhältnisse, diese Redensart ist auf eine Bestrafung mit einer Neunschwänzigen Katze= Peitsche ( cat-o'-nine-tails) zurückzuführen. * dt Übersetzung: Konntest nicht mal mehr ´n Kniesel schwingen (HP V/20) * Bedeutung: Platzmangel, Überfüllung eines Raumes * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "War so eng wie in einer Sardinenbüchse" - * Original: so why in the name of Merlin's saggy left... * dt. Übersetzung: warum im Namen von Merlins linkem Hänge..(HP VII/6) * Bedeutung: Kraftausdruck * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "..warum in drei Teufelsnamen." - * Original: How in the name of Merlin's pants * dt. Übersetzung:im Namen von Merlins Unterhose (HP VII/6) * Bedeutung: Überraschungsausruf * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Heiliger Bimbam, ach du lieber Himmel" - * Original: The fire’s lit, but the cauldron’s empty * dt. Übersetzung: Das Feuer brennt, aber der Kessel ist leer (HP VII/18) * Bedeutung: Beschreibung, dass jemand früher großartig war, heutzutage aber nichts mehr drauf hat * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung: "Die/ der ist total ausgebrannt oder "Die/der tickt inzwischen nicht mehr ganz richtig" - * Original: They got on like a cauldron on fire * dt. Übersetzung: Da war richtig Feuer im Kessel (HP VII/18) * Beschreibung wie intensiv die Beziehung zwischen Grindelwald und Dumbledore war. * vergleichbare dt. Muggelredewendung:"Sie waren Feuer und Flamme für einander" Redewendungen aus Pottermore *Original: Being a Dorcus *Dt. Übersetzung: Dorcus *Bedeutung: dumme Person *Original: I'll take Cadogan's pony *Dt. Übersetzung: ich schnappe mir Cadogans Pony *Bedeutung: Aus einer Situation das beste machen Redewendungen aus der Phantastische-Tierwesen Filmreihe *Paracelsus sei dank. *Bei Mercy Lewis! *Warum in Deliverance Danes Namen... *Bei Mercy Lewis! Redewendungen aus dem Theaterstück Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind *Dumbledore sei dank. Kategorie:Magische Welt